Technical Deathmatch
The Technical Deathmatch is a dark version of the Bounty gamemode. In the 4v4 Technical Deathmatch Event, the two team have to make the enemy team of all 4 enemies brawlers dies at the same time, or to kill each of them 10 times to win. It works a bit like bounty, but there are no stars and time limit in this event. Every time a brawler die, they take time to respawn, 5 seconds for first death, 6 for second, 7 for third, till 13 for ninth (because no tenth respawn; 10 lives). If a brawler dies 10 times the brawler can no longer play for the rest of the match and will be able to see the brawling and scroll the map (the screen is still same as the 3/5 seconds death screen which you can scroll around still) (like bomberman game). During the match, it will show you how many lives you have remaining and when you die, how many seconds you need to respawn when you die. The top right/left of the screen will shows each of the brawler status of how many life left and the time remaining to respawn (like patapon 2 and 3). There can be multiple maps in this game mode. This mode can be used on bounty maps. This mode can be also be played as a 5 v 5 (two teams) in the showdown maps which is quinto showdown (based on duo showdown mechanics) which the objective is first to kill all 5 enemies with all of them dies at the same time wins, first death is 10 seconds with subsequent deaths adding 1 seconds to respawn timers. Developer thoughts "When a brawler dies more time, their respwan time will increase to allow a team make all enemies dies at once easier. If we cant kill all enemy brawler at once, they have only 10 lives so that the game will not last for too long." This event has 2 win condition and you have to achieve either! Useful Brawlers :Piper and Crow: Their super can be used for a delay so that if you are only the survivor for that time, the super can buy time for your teammates to revive. :Dynamike and Barley: Their super can deal heavy damage to multiple enemies to closer be able to kill the last enemy brawler. Tips *Becareful not to cluster, it opens the enemy team to do huge area damage and possibility everyone dies and an instant lose. *Try to target brawlers with lesser lives remaining (not health), so that there will be a longer respwawn time and lesser enemies remaining to fight when you kill someone who has 1 lives left. Trivia *The idea of making 4 enemies dies at the same time, come from the patapon 2 and 3 psp game where when all the heroes dies at the same time, the game is over and lost. *And the (backup)idea of killing enemies enough times to reduce their (team/brawler)lifepoints to 0 (when unable to cause 4 enemies to die at the same time), comes from the Fat Princess game Team Deathmatch, where the teams has to kill the enemy team players enough times faster than the enemy team does. *This is the first game mode concept in the wiki at july 28 2017. Category:Events Category:Dark Events Category:Ranked Events